4 girls, 1 chance
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: AU-ish. When Zelda, Malon, Ruto, and Nabooru are going after Link, what will they do to get together with him, and how? How far are they willing to go? Read and Review.


**This story was requested by ultimateCCC. Sorry if characters seem a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Zelda, Malon, Ruto, Nabooru, Link, or anything from the Legend of Zelda does not belong to me; everything belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Link was walking around Hyrule Castle town, on his way to Hyrule Castle to meet Princess Zelda who invited him over. He walked up to the gate, guarded by a Hyrulian soldier.<p>

"I'm here to meet with princess Zelda. She invited me." Said Link.

After the guards let him in the castle, he went inside. He went to the garden, where Zelda had told him to meet her there, and waited. Eventually, Zelda had walked into the garden and saw Link.

"Link!" She said.

Link turned around and saw Zelda coming towards him, and they both hugged each other.

"Link, I'm glad you made it!"

"Thanks, Zelda" Link said.

She brought him over to a bench and sat down together.

"So what did you need, Zelda?"

"Well, Link, I was thinking; we've been good friends for a while, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should go out some time." She said scooting closer to Link and grabbing his hand.

Link's eyes grew wide at Zelda's suggestion. He took his hand away from Zelda and scooted away.

"Oh, um… that may not be a good idea."

"What, why not?"

"Well… I've already had some people ask me that same question."

Zelda scowled and crossed her arms. "Who?"

"Well… There was Ruto…"

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Link walked up to Zora's domain to meet with Ruto after he was invited by Ruto herself. After playing Zelda's lullaby at the waterfall, Link entered Zora's Domain and went to Ruto's room.

"Link, you made it!" Ruto exclaimed.

"I sure did. So why'd you call for me, Ruto?"

"Well, since you are my fiancé, and we haven't spent much time together, I figured we can set up a date with each other."

"Um, Ruto, we aren't really-"

"Great! We'll go tomorrow, okay honey?"

"Wait Ruto, I-"

"Fantastic! I'll see you soon, honey." She gave Link a kiss, and walked off.

Link stood there confused of what had just happened.

(End flashback)

* * *

><p>"That was around the time you invited me to come here." Said Link. "Soon I was stopped by Malon when I passed by Lon Lon Ranch on my way over here."<p>

* * *

><p>(Flashback, again)<p>

Link was on his way to Hyrule Castle to meet with Zelda, he had passed by Lon Lon Ranch when someone called for him.

"Link, hi!"

Link turned around and saw the red-headed farm girl of the ranch, Malon.

"Hey Malon, it's been a while."

"It sure has, so what are you up to?"

"I'm headed to Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda invited me."

"Cool."

"How about you?"

"Nothing much. I'm still working at the ranch with my dad and Mr. Ingo."

"How's that like?"

"My dad is still a bit lazy, but he's able to run the ranch properly, and Mr. Ingo is still as bitter as ever."

Link laughed along with Malon after she had said that.

"Well, I should get going. It was great seeing you."

"Link, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to… y'know… hang out."

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Really? That's awesome! How about tomorrow, over at that new restaurant in Castle town market?"

"Well, I have to check and see if- Whoa, wait a minute, you mean like a date?"

"Yeah! It'll be fantastic!"

"And you said tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

"Malon, wait, Ruto already-"

"Great, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" She ran up to Link and kissed his cheek and left to the ranch.

Again Link was left standing where he was, more confused than before.

(End flashback, again)

* * *

><p>"So that weird turn of events happened, but then not five seconds after that, I was approached by gerudo women lead by Nabooru."<p>

* * *

><p>(Flashback, again again)<p>

After Malon had left, and Link regained his senses, he focused on just getting to Hyrule Castle now. However, before he could take another step, he saw a herd of horses ran up to him, the horses ran at a fast speed and stopped in front of him when they were close. He looked up to see it was Nabooru and a couple of other gerudo women.

"Nabooru, um… hi." Said Link.

"Link, it has come to my attention that you seem to be alone plentiful times." Said Nabooru.

Link looked at Nabooru and the other gerudos as if they had talked nonsense.

"Uh… not to be rude, but what's your point?"

"Well, I decided it'd be of best interest if I were to collaborate with you in, what you call a date."

Link let out a sigh and looked up at Nabooru.

"Listen, Nabooru, I'd love to, but-"

"Marvelous! I shall see you tomorrow for our date." She blew him a kiss and turned to the gerudo women. "Come now ladies, I must get ready for my time with Link."

The girls let out giggles before they turned their horses around left back to Gerudo Valley.

Link stood there even more confused of his luck, and got dizzy from thinking about it before fainting.

(End flashback, again again)

* * *

><p>"So, yeah, that's why I can't really go out with you, Zelda."<p>

Link looked at Zelda and saw that she had this mixed look of concern and anger.

"You already made dates with three other girls?!"

"No. THEY made a date with me. I tried telling them no, but they obviously didn't listen to me."

Zelda felt a glimmer of hope.

"So would you still go out with me?"

"Zelda, right now I'm too confused with what's happened. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Link left the garden, leaving a disappointed Zelda to stand where she was.

As Zelda watched Link go, she was busy thinking of brand new loose ends to tie up.

"_I have to get those girls here for a meeting."_

* * *

><p>Zelda was at the front of the castle, pacing back and fourth. She had invited some "people" over to the castle to discuss some "issues"; she had been outside awaiting their arrival. Soon Ruto, Malon, and Nabooru had come to the castle; Zelda smiled as she saw the three women approach the castle.<p>

"Your majesty, why have you summoned us?" Asked Nabooru.

"Let's go inside first, and then we'll talk." Said Zelda.

The four girls went in the castle and went to Zelda's room; the three guests were confused as to what the princess of Hyrule was about to tell them.

"So what is it you wanted to talk with us about?" Asked Malon.

"Well, it seems we've all reached a disagreement." Said Zelda.

"What do you mean?"

"It involves Link."

"Wait Link? As in my fiancé?" Asked Ruto.

Zelda, Malon, and Nabooru looked at Ruto, all confused by what she said.

"What, it's true; I gave him my precious stone as proof of our engagement." She said, crossing her arms.

"Anyway… it appears that we share the same problem."

"What is it?" They asked simultaneously.

"We all want to be with Link."

The three girls looked at Zelda as if she was insane. It was quiet for a long time before Ruto finally found words to speak.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! Link is my future husband, and I will not let him be with anyone else!" Said Ruto.

"Calm yourself! There is no use fighting over this, and besides, why does Link automatically belong to you?" Asked Nabooru.

"Um, hello, my fiancé!"

"You're kind of abusing that word, you know. And it's not like he agreed to it, either." Said Malon.

"Excuse me, but who are you to be talking to me for, farm girl?"

"I'm Malon, and I met Link long before you did, and I'm more than sure he doesn't really agree to being your fiancé."

"Listen to you two babbling on; it's clear that Link deserves to be with me." Said Nabooru.

"And why is that, Captain thief." Said Ruto.

"Well for one, I'm not a crazed wondering animal that is overreacting from a bit of news."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I act like one, unlike you and the rest of the gerudos that go around stealing things for a living."

"Why you little-"

"Enough!" Said Zelda. "I think I have a solution for our problem."

"And what exactly do you mean by that, princess?" Asked Ruto.

"I can't really tell you, but I can say it will benefit us."

"How so?" Asked Nabooru.

"You'll have to trust me on this." Zelda walked over to her dresser and looked through her drawer.

The three girls saw as Zelda was rummaging in her drawer; Zelda hummed her lullaby as she was looking through her dresser.

"What exactly are you looking for, Princess?" Asked Ruto.

"What I was talking about, the thing that will solve this little misunderstanding, I'm sure it's around here somewhere… Aha, here it is!"

"What?"

Zelda turned around and showed the girls a bottle with crimson red liquid inside. The girls almost fainted at Zelda's "solution" to the problem.

"Red potion? None of us are feeling weak, how is that supposed to help us?" Asked Ruto.

"Because it's not red potion."

"What is it, then?" Asked Nabooru.

"It's a mixing elixir that was given to me by someone. I can't remember how or why, but whoever gave it to me said that it will fuse together whoever were to drink from it."

"Wait, fuse? As in mix two or more things together?" Asked Malon.

"Exactly."

"And you are saying that you've no idea how you got it?" Asked Nabooru.

"Yes, I can't remember if it was some kind of witch doctor who gave it to me, but I do remember that they were wearing a black cloak with light blue insignias on it."

"Maybe it was just some wonderer selling potion for black market." Said Ruto.

"Maybe, but who says it isn't black market? Not everyone is a deceiver, y'know." Said Malon.

"Alright, shall we begin?" Asked Zelda.

"I'll go first; I wouldn't want anything to happen to you if things were to go wrong, princess." Said Nabooru.

Zelda nodded and gave the bottle to Nabooru. She smelled the elixir and scrunched her nose at the smell that was produced from the elixir.

"That's quite a strong scent." She commented.

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes as she took a sip. She started coughing as she handed the bottle to Malon.

"Well?" asked Zelda.

"It tastes like regular potion, except that they added a frog for better taste that backfired."

Malon took the bottle from Nabooru and looked at the elixir, swirling the bottle around.

"Well, I've drank rotten milk before. Here goes nothing."

She took a sip, getting the immediate taste on her taste buds, and started to gag. She struggled to swallow the liquid, feeling nausea overcome her.

"Well, how is it? Is it like that rotten milk?" Asked Ruto.

"Not even close! That's worse than milk that's gone bad for 7 years!"

Ruto took the bottle from Malon, and saw that about half of the bottle was filled with the elixir. She looked at the three girls and looked at the elixir again.

"I don't really see the point in doing this, but I'm sure nothing too drastic will happen; if anything were to happen anyway." She said.

She drank the elixir, savoring the taste, and letting it linger in her mouth before swallowing it. The only thing that she let out was a little cough.

"Wow, you didn't gag or anything, you must have liked it, huh?" Asked Malon.

"No, it was one of the most disgusting things to ever enter my body, but I've learned to deal with such things when you have to pretty much nurse a giant whale with din awful breathe; and sometimes I have to taste his meals to make sure they're prepared properly." Ruto brought a hand to her mouth, gagging a little. "Things will never taste the same after that."

Zelda took the bottle from Ruto, and swirled the liquid. She looked at the three girls before looking back to the bottle,

"Here it goes."

She took the last sip of the elixir and set it down on the dresser. The elixir was way too strong for her taste, she brought a hand up to her mouth and her face turned green.

"That's… more than I ever wanted to taste from an elixir… Oh Nayru…"

After Zelda got over her shock, she looked up at the girls. They waited to see what would happen next, now that all four drank the elixir.

"Nothing seems to be happening." Said Malon.

"I don't understand the elixir should have taken its effects." Said Zelda.

"Perhaps it just needs more time." Said Nabooru.

Zelda nodded and girls waited longer for the elixir to take effect. After about three minutes though, nothing happened still and they started to question if the whole thing was a hoax.

"You did say it was a mixing elixir, right?" Asked Malon.

"Yes, at least that's what I remember hearing the person say it was." Said Zelda.

"Or maybe it really was black market and that person conned you." Said Ruto.

Just then, a red aura started to form around the girls. The aura grew bigger and gust of wind started to blow around them like a tornado.

"What's happening?!" Said Malon.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to say it's something good!" Said Zelda.

"Do you still think this is black market magic?!" Said Nabooru.

"I didn't say it wasn't black market magic, now did I?!" Said Ruto.

A white light grew around the room until it covered up everything, even the girls. When the light had cleared up the room looked fine, save for the one girl on the floor. Wait, one girl? Said girl got up and rubbed her head.

"Wow that was way too wild." Said the girl.

Her eyes shot open upon hearing her own voice.

"Wait a minute, why does it sound like my voice keeps cracking, and why am I the only one here?"

The girl looked at the nearby mirror on Zelda's dresser and gasped. Her reflection showed a girl with red flowing, free hair, violet eyes with yellow eye shadow, skin that was tanned but still looked closely pale, further inspection showed tiny hints of scales that were barely visible, and a tiara was set upon her head.

Getting over the shock, she looked down at her body. Her skin still had the same tanned/pale complexion plus the almost hidden scales. But her outfit was clearly the attention grabber; she was wearing a purple pinkish top with a yellow scarf around her neck, she looked at her arms to see that she had pink arm bands over a pair of white gloves that reached up and covered her entire forearm, and silk dress that was pale blue, she was also bare foot; she lifted up the dress to find a pair of fins on her legs. The girl looked back up at the mirror at her reflection, a look of shock still on her face.

"The-The elixir… worked." She said, still not believing this. "I can't believe. It worked!" She exclaimed. She looked at herself again, absolutely astonished with how she looked. "This can't be real. I-I don't even now how to start with this; what can I even do now?"

"Everything that you four were able to do before, for starters." Said a voice.

The girl turned around to see a figure standing at the door. The figure had on a black cloak over them, but upon further inspection it was obvious this stranger was a woman. The cloak that she was wearing was designed with light blue lines and insignias.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Midna." Said Midna and pulled back her hood. Midna face was shown; she looked young with red-orange hair that was tied up, her eyes were the same color scheme as her hair, and her skin was a pale bluish-white color. She looked at the girl, the smirk on her face not leaving. "And who might you be?"

"My name is… my name, I-I'm not sure."

"Well, isn't that weird? And here I thought you four would have been smart about this when you had taken the elixir; the least you could've done was come up with a name first." Said Midna, giggling to herself.

The girl looked down with embarrassment, and then looked to Midna with shock.

"Wait, you're the one who gave me that elixir?"

"It wasn't exactly like that; I just dropped it off to you while I was generously escorted by your guards. So technically yes, I did give you that elixir."

"Oh."

"So what do you plan to do now? Because you don't have much time left." Said Midna.

"What do mean?"

"Call it a cliché, but that elixir only lasts for a couple hours."

The girl looked at herself in shock again; a slight sense of fear came over her too, and she looked up to Midna in disbelief.

"Seriously, for how long?"

"If I told you that, I would be ruining the surprise now, wouldn't I?"

"Tell me how long I have!" She said annoyed.

Midna let out a giggle. "I don't really know, to be honest."

The girl definitely now had a look of shock and fear on her face, like she had just witnessed a terrible crime scene; Midna couldn't help but laugh at the face the girl had made.

"You alright, you're acting like you just saw a ghost." Said Midna, still laughing at her.

"How long do you think this elixir will last?" Asked the girl.

"Like I said, I don't know; maybe a couple hours. But if you're planning on doing something with the new body, I suggest you do it now; at the very least come up with a name. In fact, why not use Sage? That seems like a good name." Said Midna.

"Sage? I like the sound of that; yeah, I think I'll use that." Said Sage.

"Good. I was just suggesting something to you."

"Well, if I only have a couple hours, then you're right. I do need to do something."

"That's the spirit. Better enjoy this while it lasts." Said Midna. "Eee hee hee! See you later!"

With that, Midna raised her hand and disappeared spontaneously in thin air. Sage was shocked to see Midna just disappear out of no where; she looked around the room until she heard a voice.

"Remember, only a couple hours and the elixir will wear off…"

It was Midna's voice, she was still no where to be seen, though. Sage let out a sigh, and looked at her reflection again.

"If a couple hours are all I have, then I should make the most of it."

She got out of the room and headed out the castle, being absolutely cautious not to get caught. Din forbid if she did, all that trouble of using the elixir and fusing together just to get caught and ruin everything, will all have been for nothing. When she made it to the front of the castle, she took in deep breathe, and smiled.

"Now to find Link."

Sage made her way towards Hyrule town market.

* * *

><p>At the market, Sage walked down the semi busy market place looking around. She had walked around the whole market place, and still couldn't find Link. She did however attract some wondering eyes from some unwanted men as she passed by them.<p>

"This isn't working out like I thought it would, Link is no where to be found."

She came across a bench and went to sit down, resting her head on her hands as she thought of her dilemma.

"It's no use. I've been wandering the whole market and there's been no sign of Link, and I'm sure the elixir will wear off soon."

"Excuse me, miss?"

Sage looked up to see a middle aged man, dressed in an old plaid flannel, old beat up jeans supported by suspenders, and some old and worn out shoes in front of her.

"In the coming days, when times are rough and the rain falls down, would you mind offering a piece of salvation to an old folk?" He said, reaching for her hand.

Sage saw the man bring his hand out towards her. She looked at the man with a sympathetic look.

"Oh, um, of course." She reached into her pocket and pulled out three blue rupees and presented it to the man. "Will this be enough?"

The old man's eyes widened at the sight of the rupees in the girls hand.

"Are you a saint, one of the upper classmen, willing to give me this much?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say upper classman, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give when it matters."

The man took the rupees and looked at Sage, a smile forming on his face and not showing any signs of leaving.

"You are a good and kind hearted soul, may the goddesses forever bless you and your kindness." And with that, the old man walked away.

Sage sighed when she saw that the man had left. "Well, at least I was able to do something nice." She brought her hands to her face again. "That still doesn't help with the fact that I haven't found Link…"

Sage was too busy lamenting her problem, that she didn't notice a man in a green tunic and a green pointed hat walk by her. Said man was walking to a booth that was littered with equipment from arrows to bombs and even potions for sale. He walked up to the shop owner, a big muscular man with Viking-like features in his face and facial hair.

"Hey, Link." The man said. "What brings you to the Bazaar?"

"Well, I'm just traveling, to tell you the truth, and I need some supplies in case I run into… trouble." Said Link.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, you can never be too sure of what may happen out there. So what exactly did you need?"

"Hmm, I'll take some arrows; I'm running low on them, some red potion, and a couple deku sticks."

"Hehe, deku sticks?"

"You never know when you would need one; there surprisingly really useful."

The man got the requested items from the shelves and put them in a case, handing it to Link.

"There ya go, Link. Have fun travelin' Hyrule."

"Thanks, man."

"Who knows, you might even find a nice lookin' girl to settle down with."

Link blushed at this. "Yeah, right."

Link walked back and headed out of the town, until he passed by a girl who looked to be crying. He saw that she had her hands covering her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh sorry about that. Yeah, I'm alright." Said Sage. She looked up at who she was talking to.

Upon seeing the man in green, she gasped, nearly choking from the air caught in her throat from her shock. Link and Sage stared at each other for a couple minutes, until Link finally broke the silence.

"So, you're alright then?" He asked.

Sage nodded her response, still unable to find words.

"Okay then, I guess I'll get going then."

"Wait!" Sage grabbed Link's hand before he could go anywhere. Link looked back at her, and it was then that Sage realized what she did.

"Yes?" Link asked awkwardly.

Sage blushed and let go of his hand. "I'm so sorry about that; I'm not sure what came over me."

Link let out a small chuckle.

"It's alright. Anyway, what did you need?"

"Huh? Oh, right! Um, you wouldn't happen to be Link, would you?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Why?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering if you…" Sage stammered, and played with her hair bashfully.

"If I what?"

"If… If you would… like to hang out sometime?" She asked nervously.

Link blinked at Sage, not sure of what to do, nor was he sure of the situation at hand.

"Sure." He said cautiously.

"Really? Then how about now?" She asked, before realizing again what she said. "I mean, if you want to." She said blushing.

Link was concerned for this girl, and a bit terrified of her.

"Well… okay, I guess. I'm not doing anything too important."

"Great! Let's get going then!" She grabbed Link's hand, and Link stood still as a rock in place.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Aren't you rushing this a bit?" Link stopped Sage and looked at her. "I mean can I least know your name?"

Sage blinked and blushed. "My name… My name is… Sage." She said blushing immensely.

Link took a minute to look at Sage, who was looking to pass out any second.

"Well Sage, like I said, I'm not doing anything important now. But I guess I can do this one thing; shall we go?" Link asked bringing his hand out to her.

Sage looked at Link's hand extended towards her, and smiled. She grabbed Link's hand and walked off with him.

All the while, the man from the Bazaar had seen the whole thing play out, and smiled at the two.

"Way to go, Link." He said.

* * *

><p>In another part of Castle town, Link and Sage were walking down the street until they walked by a fountain in the middle of the town. They walked over to a bench that was next to the fountain and sat down together.<p>

"Thanks for accepting my request, Link." Said Sage.

"It was no problem at all, Sage." Said Link.

"Still, I can't help but feel a little awkward about this; I mean I did just ask you, out-of-the-blue, to hang out."

"Don't worry about it; I always get people asking me to do out-of-the-blue things, and I'm just a stranger they ask sometimes." Link chuckled.

Sage laughed at what Link said. "That can't be true all the time."

"I wish I was joking. Now a days, it doesn't matter if people know me or not, they always have favors for me to do, as if I'm an errand boy."

"Really?" Sage took into account of what Link had said. "Doesn't it get tiresome?"

"Sometimes, but it's not all too bad. I guess people just have an appreciation for me since I saved Hyrule from evil one time."

"It sounds more like they're taking advantage of you."

"That's one way to see it, but I tend not to think that way."

Sage thought carefully about what Link just said.

"_Wow, I never realized that Link had a lot to deal with. So many people pester him for favors, and I just add on to the problem."_ Sage thought.

She looked up at Link again, now twiddling her thumbs.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"What made you say yes to me when I asked if we could hang out?"

Link let out a sigh. "I'm not sure. I guess with so many people coming up to me constantly asking me for things, I just got used to it. It's almost a force of habit; but it's one of those bad and contagious habits that even my closest friends are treating me the same way now."

Sage now felt really bad for her persistence towards Link. She let out a sigh and looked up at him.

"Link, I'm sorry."

Link looked at Sage, a confused look on his face.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I hadn't realized how much things are thrown on you. I just wanted to be able to see you, and I didn't know that I would've been a bother to you.

"Hey, you're not a bother to me."

"But, I asked you for a favor, just like other people."

"Yes, but I never said that everyone that asks me for favors are a bother."

Sage smiled at Link's words. "Thanks."

Link smiled too. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Later, Link took Sage out of Castle town and onto Hyrule field.<p>

"Link what are we doing out here?" Asked Sage.

"I just thought we could go for a little ride." Said Link, winking at her.

Link took out his ocarina and played Epona's song. Moments later, the sounds of hooves hitting the ground could be heard; Link and Sage looked to see Epona running towards the two. Epona stopped in front of Link and neighed.

"Hey there, girl." Said Link, walking up to the horse.

Sage saw Epona and walked up to her, bringing up a hand and petting her snout. Epona snorted in response to this and brought her head closer toward Sage.

"She really likes you, huh?" Asked Link.

"I guess I just have a way with animals." Said Sage.

"Just like this girl I know who lives at Lon Lon ranch."

Sage felt a sudden chill run down her spine at Link's choice of words. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

Link got on Epona then looked at Sage, bringing his hand out.

"Come on."

Sage smiled and grabbed Links hand and was lifted onto Epona, behind Link. Epona started to go on a light trot, and Link pulled the reigns to make her go faster.

"Where are we going?" Asked Sage.

"Somewhere I know where we can have some fun together." Said Link.

* * *

><p>Eventually the two made it to Gerudo Valley. Link went up to one of the gerudo women and showed his Gerudo Membership Card and went to the shooting range at the back of the fortress.<p>

"Link," Sage said, looking around at the terrain of targets on big tower beams. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, I like to come here sometimes, both to get some practice with shooting a bow and because it's just so much fun here. I'm able to get in because I have a membership card." Link said. He showed Sage the membership card to show that he wasn't lying.

"I see."

Link then rode Epona to one end of the shooting range. He made her run to the other side, all the while taking out his bow and aiming the arrows at the targets. By the time Link made it to the other side, he had hit all the targets, most of them being a bullseye, and he had gotten a few pots that were laid out on crates.

"Wow Link, you're really good at this!" Said Sage.

"Thanks, I practice a lot." Said Link.

"I can see that."

"Can you blame me? There's no other feeling than riding Epona here, and taking aim at the targets; it's so much fun!"

"Let me take a turn."

"Alright."

Link and Sage went back to the other end of the shooting range, and Epona ran to the other side. Sage had managed to shoot the targets fairly well; in fact she got a bullseyeon all the targets she passed, and was able to get all the pots on the crates too.

Link looked at Sage, completely speechless with the feat she was able to perform.

"That was amazing!"

Sage smiled, turning her head to hide her bashfulness.

"Thanks."

"Was this your first time?"

"In a way."

"Well, you're a natural. That was the best archery shooting I've ever seen."

"It did come more as an instinct."

"Cool! Ya know, if I wasn't thinking straight, I'd say you're like one of the gerudos."

Sage blushed upon hearing Link saying that.

"Wh-Why do say that?"

"It was a compliment; I think you're as good as the average gerudo." Said Link.

"Oh, thanks."

For a while, Link and Sage had ridden across the shooting range, firing arrows at the targets. They soon stopped and Link rode out of Gerudo Valley. Link rode Epona and Sage to Zora's River. The two got off of Epona and started to go up the river to the waterfall entrance of Zora's Domain.

Sage looked at Link, laughing at the fact that Link had brought them all the way up the river.

"Link, what's this all about now?"

"I figured I can show you another thing I like to do. The Zoras here let me do this, I have permission from them."

"What is it they let you do?"

"Basically, just jump off this ledge and swim to the bottom of the river."

"And they let you do that?"

"Yeah, though I had to get permission for it, like I said before. This is technically their water, after all."

Sage looked down at the running water of the river, and looked at Link.

"It looks like it's a lot of fun."

"It is; I've done this more times than I can remember." Link looked at Sage. "Wanna try it?"

Sage looked at Link excitedly.

"Absolutely!"

"Then let's get ready."

Sage nodded and stood on the edge with Link.

"On the count of 3, alright?"

"Count it off."

"1, 2, 3!"

Both Link and Sage jumped off the edge and into the water. With the current that's already in the water, both of them swam much faster. As Sage was swimming the scales on her body started to glow into a light blue color, and her fins on her legs extended out to make her glide through the water; she gained some speed in swimming. With the current pushing her, and her scales and fins giving her an increase in speed, she swam twice as fast than Link. Sage had already made it to the end of the river out in Hyrule field, while Link still was swimming past most of the river. Soon, Link had finally made it to the end of the lake; he swam up to shore breathing heavily. He looked up to see that Sage was already there as well.

"Wow… you're a lot quicker than a thought."

Sage smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"How were you able to swim so fast?"

"I don't know, I guess because of the current."

"Obviously, but I mean how did you swim so quickly. It was as if you had something besides the current helping you."

Sage took a quick glance at her arm and saw that the scales had gone back to being no where near visible.

"Maybe I was just lucky."

"Either that, or you're a zora in disguise."

Sage laughed at Link's joke, but like before, she felt a little uneasy with it.

"Well, you seem to have dried up quickly."

"Huh, I guess so."

"Just let me dry up too, and I'll take you back to the market, okay?"

Sage nodded and looked at Link as he wringed out his hat.

* * *

><p>Later, Link and Sage were riding Epona back to the market. Link got off of Epona and helped Sage off too, both of them looked at each other with smiles on there faces.<p>

"I had a really great time today. Thank you, Link." Said Sage

"Me too, and you're welcome." Said Link.

"I still can't believe you were so accepting for me when I asked you to hang out."

"Don't worry about it; besides, I had a lot more fun than I thought I would. So really, I should be thanking you."

Link took a hold of Sage's hands, much to her delight.

"You think so."

"Definitely."

Link and Sage looked at each other again, finding it difficult to stop smiling. Sage started to lean towards Link, and Link felt himself leaning towards her too. Soon, the both of their lips made contact with the other in a kiss. Sage wrapped her arms around Link's neck and Link wrapped his arms around Sage's waist, both deepening the kiss. After a few moments, they both broke apart and stared at each other again.

"Wow… that was great." Said Sage.

"I could say the same thing about you." Said Link.

Sage smiled and hugged Link. Link wasted no time hugging her back.

"I guess I'll let you go now." Said Sage.

"Will I get to see you again?" Asked Link.

"Maybe."

"Well, whether I do or not, I just want you to know that I think you're one of the best girls I've ever met."

Sage blushed at Link's compliment.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. I can see why people always come to you first."

Link nodded and waved to Sage as she entered Hyrule town market.

"See you around." Said Link.

"Yeah, Bye." Said Sage.

With that, Sage walked back into the market, as Link watched her leave. He smiled, knowing he had completed yet another favor for someone, but this one he was really happy to help that girl.

"Well, it seems as though you really enjoyed that."

Link chuckled; He recognized the voice and turned around, still smiling.

"I did, thanks for the help Midna. It seems as though your plan worked."

Midna giggled and walked up to Link.

"No problem. Anytime you need my help again, you know where to find me."

"If they are fighting over me again, maybe I'll just have to introduce you to them myself.

Midna giggled and gave Link a kiss on the cheek and walked back.

"Eee hee hee! See you later!"

With that, Midna disappeared from thin air again. Link smiled when Midna disappeared; he looked back at the entrance to the market and let out a chuckle, he got his ocarina and called for Epona. When she came, Link got on her and rode off, searching for his new adventure.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Sage went to Zelda's room and sat on the bed.<p>

"Today was great! I was finally able to be with Link!"

She laid down on the bed and stared contently at the ceiling.

"Still, it was a bit sneaky for me to come up with this idea in the first place, but I don't think it was too bad. Link didn't know it was a trick, so that's good."

All of a sudden Sage started to feel a bit nauseous, she got up off the bed and looked in the mirror on the dresser, and saw that a light was forming around her and wind had swirled around her.

"Wait, What's happening?!"

Soon the light covered the whole room; all that was heard was the screaming of a girl that grew loud in minutes. When the light cleared up Zelda, Malon, Ruto, and Nabooru were on the floor on there backs. They groaned as they got up, each rubbing their heads.

"Oh… What happened?" Asked Malon.

"I'm not sure, I can't remember." Said Ruto.

The girls got up and looked at each other. It took a few moments, but soon, memories of what happened today came crashing down.

"Wait I remember now!" Exclaimed Zelda.

"As do I. We had spent the whole day with Link. The elixir worked!" Said Nabooru.

"That was a weird experience to be honest. But At least I was able to spend the day with Link."

"Us too." Said Malon.

The girls laughed, and looked at each other again.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this whole thing. I guess it did help us to get closer to our goal." Said Zelda.

"It was all with good intentions, princess." Said Nabooru.

"So what now?" Asked Ruto.

"I guess we should go back to how things were before this crazy adventure happened."

"It was a bit of fun, I got to see and do things I really enjoyed." Said Malon.

"I can agree with that." Said Ruto and Nabooru.

"It's almost too bad that we can't do that again though." Said Zelda.

"Not entirely, I was able to get a good view of how you three are, and a bit from Link's point of view, so I say all's not lost." Said Ruto.

"You're right, Ruto."

The girls laughed again, all remembering the crazy and fun day all four of them had with Link. It was beyond any of them if this adventure would happen again, but like the old saying goes: once is enough, and they would remember this day forevermore.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the story, I hope you enjoyed. And to ultimateCCC, I'm sorry this took long; I had been busy with things, but at least I got this up. Again, I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review.<strong>


End file.
